The main problem to a greater or lesser extent that previous or current technologies have in the field of air/fuel supply with carburetor as well as with fuel injection is poor combustion of fuel due to a bad air/fuel mixture. This causes low efficiency of engine performance, high heat in the engine and high contamination emissions.
Numerous improvements have been devised to try to avoid the problem but, basically, these have only generated modest improvements. The greatest progress has been achieved with the use of injectors, oxygen sensors and electronic control of injection and ignition timing of spark plugs. Three-way catalytic converters are used to significantly reduce pollutant emissions to the atmosphere; however, gasoline consumption is not improved by this. Neither have engine emissions before treatment in the catalytic converter decreased, nor has engine overheating been reduced. The use of catalytic converters causes a small increase in gasoline consumption by being an extra burden in the exhaust and a “resistance” to the flow of gases while also adding cost and vulnerability to the system.